23 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - Adolf Juzwenko. Skarby Ossolineum; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Tata Lew - Burza, odc. 4 (Der Sturm); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 15; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Legenda Nezha - Powódź w Chen Tang, odc. 12 (Chen Tang Pass Got Flood, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 26, Czas zapłaty (Watch Over Me ep. 26, Payback Time); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Sąsiedzi - Indiański wieczór; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Sześciolatki w szkole; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pora na doktora - odc.4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1514 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Relacja z Greckokatolickiej Liturgii Święta Narodzenia Najświętszej Bogurodzicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:12 Pomóż mojemu dziecku - odc. 1 (Help me help my child - odc. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4004; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4005; serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1519 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1677; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1130; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Festyn Kucyków, odc. 4 (Festival of the Fillies); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:20 Roześmiana Jedynka - Nowa zasadzka (Another Stakeout) - txt.str.777 104'; komedia kryminalna kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:John Badham; wyk.:Richard Dreyfuss, Emilio Estevez, Rosie O'Donnell, Dennis Farina, Marcia Strassman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Na własne oczy - Urodzeni do latania (The Man Who Wanted to Be a Condor) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Marco Visalberghi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Halifax - miasto w gruzach - cz. 2 (Shattered City p. 2) 86'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Bruce Pittman; wyk.:Shauna MacDonald, Ted Dyskstra, Vincent Walsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Pan Fasola - "Nowy pałac królowej", "Supermelon" 25 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("A Royal Makeover", "Supermarrow")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Notacje - Ostap Łapski. Mój ojciec polonofil; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 W labiryncie - odc. 87 Pozory mylą; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 88 Zakochani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Spotkanie ze Stwórcą; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 25/52 Wielka pomyłka (Gordon The Garden Gnom ep. Gordon?s Gadgets); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 M jak miłość - odc. 272; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Córki McLeoda - odc. 66 Prawo większości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Majority Rules)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 53/72 Maskotka Harry (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Harry the Mascot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 W mateczniku pandy (Face to face with Giant panda. Pandas in the wild); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Statek miłości - odc. 243/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 198 (9 - 07) (Good Times Girls, The Iron Man, Soap Star); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 601; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 13/30; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 7/75 (Tarzan ep 103 The caves of darkness); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 70; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Platynowe Lwy dla Stanisława Różewicza i Laureaci 33 Festiwalu Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 141 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 602; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 358; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dziewczyna marzeń (Nina de tus ojos) 116'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (1998); reż.:Fernando Trueba; wyk.:Penelope Cruz, Antonio Resines, Jezus Bonilla, Leon Loles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 Kocham kino na bis - Cudowni chłopcy (WONDER BOYS) 106' kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Curtis Hanson; wyk.:TOBEY MAGUIRE, MAGUIRE, ROBERT DOWNEY JR., MICHAEL DOUGLAS; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:19 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:13 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:17 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:21 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:14 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:53 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:37 Saga rodów - Ród Wyganowskich ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:02 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:52 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Zapomniany Czarnobyl, cz. II (The Battle of Chernobyl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 01:35 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:54 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:22 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 17, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Miodowe lata - Mikołajki - odc. 77, Polska 1998-2001 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Haker z urojenia - odc. 173, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 66, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1141, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 17, USA 2001 13:00 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia ekstra - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 752, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 67, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 187, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Walka płci - odc. 78, Polska 1998-2001 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 753, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1142, Polska 2008 20:00 Ja, szpieg - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:15 Sypiając z wrogiem - thriller, USA 1991 0:20 Fala zbrodni - odc. 41, Polska 2005 1:20 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:20 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:20 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1007, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 8, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17:25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1008, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 Twarzą w twarz - odc. 4, Polska 2008 22:30 W roli głównej - Agnieszka Chylińska 23:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - Maria Peszek 0:00 Dexter - odc. 4/12, USA , USA 2006 1:10 Szkoła Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 1:30 Siłacze 10 - Strongman - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Telesklep - magazyn 4:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.25 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup - gala 09.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (26) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (27) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Lalola (11) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 12.30 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Cruzer Sport: ex 14.00 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.00 Międzynarodowy Turniej Tańca Cin & Cin Polish Cup - gala 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Lalola (12) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 W matni - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.10 Sanitariusze - komedia, USA 1988 00.10 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.10 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 03.10 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 03.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.35 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 06:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 132 07:30 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 109 08:30 Zorro odc.: 16 09:30 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 13 10:30 Telezakupy 11:00 Białostocki znak Boga 11:30 Miód i szarańcza 12:00 Puls kultury 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 48 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Flintstonowie 15:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 133 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada odc.: 110 17:00 Will & Grace odc.: 17 17:30 Zorro odc.: 17 18:30 Simpsonowie odc.: 17 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 14 21:00 Las Vegas odc.: 4 22:00 Wydarzenia dnia 22:30 Uwaga, żarty 23:00 Simpsonowie odc.: 17 23:30 Nieśmiertelny 00:30 Puls kultury 01:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 48 02:00 Nieśmiertelny 03:00 Wydarzenia dnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Niedzielnik 05:00 Portret trumienny 05:30 Wydarzenia dnia 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Pogoda; STEREO 06:05 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Leniwy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Żywność genetycznie zmodyfikowana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Podróżnik - W pogoni za Noa Noa; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - laureaci /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z archiwum IPN - 27. Wołyńska Dywizja Piechoty AK; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 27* - Płomień duży i mały; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 79; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Cogito - Gala Nagrody Mediów Publicznych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Peru. Amazonia, 1973 cz 2 (50); cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Leniwy dzień; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 300 % normy - odc. 4; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio i gąsior; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 W stronę Polski - Simon Lucas; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sztuka dokumentu - Andrzej Munk; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - laureaci /1/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1126; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio i gąsior; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1508; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 55; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 W stronę Polski - Simon Lucas; telenowela dokumentalna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Notacje - Tadeusz Sułowski. Mój brat; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku